A dark Christmas
by GinIsBetterThanFirewhiskey
Summary: "The moment Ginny heard the Carrows close the portrait hole that cold evening in December, she knew deep down they were there for her." Written for Weasley1111 for the Incognito Elf 2018.


Written for Weasley (Captain Yellow) with love.

Thanks to my fabulous beta TheDistantDusk. Thank you so much for believing in me. It made all the difference in the world. I don't know what I would have done without you.

Same for the wonderful Jenorama. Your advice helped me a lot. You are both so precious!

Be aware, this is a story that has a holiday setting, but It's not necessarily a fluffy story.

Warning: Torture

* * *

The moment Ginny heard the Carrows close the portrait hole that cold evening in December, she knew deep down they were there for her.

Silence fell in the common room.

She slowly put her transfiguration book on the couch, discreetly gripping her wand. Ginny stopped breathing for a moment, afraid they'd see her, wishing she were invisible under a certain cloak she missed a lot these days.

But she knew there was no use.

The other students suddenly turned pale and paused whatever they were doing, almost as if they'd been stunned. They were worried. They were _all_ worried...but no one was more worried than Ginny Weasley.

The crackling fire was the only discernible sound in the common room. Ginny had especially sat on this couch after dinner hoping to feel warmer, but now that she was looking at the Carrows, she'd never felt so cold.

The two of them were looking around- their eyes hungry and greedy-and she damned everything in her life that had led her to this day. . Since their first day back, everyone had been desperate to return home to their parents.

The students wanted to know if their parents were okay- if they were _alive_ \- since communication had been strictly forbidden. This was especially true of the younger ones who would have given everything to have their parents murmuring into their ears that everything was going to be okay.

Ginny knew many of them wouldn't return after Christmas, and that they were all counting down the hours to get out of this hell. But she didn't have the choice, she didn't even think about having a choice. She was going to return. The DA needed her, and she'd promised herself that she would help Harry the best way she could- and that so happened to be through restarting the DA.

The Carrows deserved to rot in hell from the way they were treating little children. She often said it aloud, something Neville tried to discourage at the beginning. He'd never had a right to say a word again, though, after he'd finally said it himself. He'd been too angry to keep quiet after the Carrows had used the Cruciatus curse on a little boy who'd peed in his pants in front of the class.

Ginny often felt like they were looking at her, hoping she made a mistake- like breathing too deeply or having her tie a bit too loose- and that was something she was now accustomed to.

She suspected they were having the time of their lives. Her survival instinct was always on; Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, especially not for a blood traitor. Her blood status was supposed to have protected her, but she would never admit to her poor mother that she'd been wrong about that. Just by being a Weasley- a name her dear mother was so proud of, a name that Ginny herself was proud to wear- had made her a target at school.

McGonagall had done what she could to protect her and all the other students- just like all the other sane teachers had- and this had worked well for many weeks. Ginny's name had never been called for an undeserved detention, and she suspected the cowards were afraid of McGonagall.

It was true that if she wasn't who she was or if she'd been able to keep her fucking mouth shut sometimes, things would have been easier for her. Well, if they'd forgotten she'd been at the Department of Mysteries with Harry, of course. Ginny just couldn't let someone talk badly about Harry. Especially now that she wasn't even sure he was alive.

She was strongly reminded of this every time she heard his name, which meant her stomach spent many evenings sorely purging itself. There were nights the fear of losing everyone- _losing him_ \- consumed her. It wasn't like she wasn't always thinking about him anyway. But they didn't have to know that. In fact, her life was depending on the fact that they didn't.

She knew she wasn't the only one who shivered every time their presence was close. First years often burst into tears when the Carrows called their names from across the hall. It was a punishment they bestowed for no apparent reason apart from their own sick humour. It was the Carrows' favorite activity, actually, and students got used to hearing their laughter echoing against the walls if a child so much as sniffed. These days, that cruel laughter followed Ginny into her nightmares.

They were crazy assholes who tortured innocent children, and Ginny had a hard time not hexing them most of the time. It was an anger she learned to suppress; she wasn't stupid. She kept everything bottled and gave all she had at the DA meetings.

Hogwarts was now a living hell. Her heart pumped hard against her chest all day, every day- and she knew this wasn't how a child should live. Her heart broke in two for all the little students who'd thought their first year was going to be magical; she knew that feeling all too well, knew how it hurt when you realized your first year was a nightmare.

Since Unforgivables were allowed (and encouraged) in school, the Cruciatus curse was the new hobby of many Slytherins who felt like having a bit of fun. Younger students were their favorite victims. Ginny couldn't just abandon them. She had to return.

Of course, none of this changed the fact that seeing her family alive and well was something she'd wished for- more than anything- for months.

She was supposed to be on the train tomorrow morning, going back home, but based on the way the Carrows were smiling, she wondered what condition she'd be in when she got on board. Normally she was confident...but not this time. Not after the detentions she'd had since November.

On her last "detention" in the middle of November, they'd broken all her fingers, only to Episkey them and break them again. Again and again. They did it until she vomited on the floor, crying and shaking like a leaf. And still, they continued, until "she remembered to never fuck with the Dark Lord ever again." The pain wasn't worse than the Cruciatus- there wasn't anything worse than that. But the repetition, the anticipation, the intense pain, and the sound her fingers made every time they broke...that part was maddening. The fact that she'd been magically chained to a chair and hated having no control hadn't helped, either.

They said it was the kind of detention she deserved for having written "the DA wants you" on the wall. And they'd promised the next time would be much worse. They hadn't known it was her at the time. But they'd assumed. And they were right.

Still, she'd continued doing what she could to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They'd played with her like that many times since November, and her detentions had become hell. They'd tortured her by cutting her skin with hexes or by trying to shame her in front of the class, telling horrible and dirty lies about her mother.

Once, they'd cast a curse that made her unable to breathe for many seconds. They'd even conjured hot and cold water, putting her face in it until she told where Harry was or what the Order was doing. Other times, it was just to "put some damn sense into her and help her to the right path" or " to find what her fucking family was hiding".

Yeah, this time she was afraid...and she despised herself for that.

They'd wanted her since a while, since Snape had decided -at the end of November- that the best detention for her and her friends would be to go into the Forbidden Forest with Carrows gave her detention once after that, claiming she deserved it because she was breathing like a traitor.

Fuckers.

Snape had interrupted their little playtime and forbidden them to give detention if he wasn't aware of it, stating that he was the headmaster here- and not those two clowns. He'd wanted to know everything.

As such, she'd known it was just a matter of time until they'd find a way to avoid Snape. Amycus had told her quite clearly in class this week how, at her next detention, they would take their time for all the fun they had "missed".

She hadn't known what that was supposed to mean, but she'd never closed her eyes that night.

The Carrows were persevering, always trying to give her unjustified detentions to make her spill secrets she didn't have.. But she didn't know anything, of course.

And even if she had, she wouldn't have said anything anyway.

Ginny felt the reassuring presence of Neville and Seamus who had moved from their couch to hers. By the time the brother and sister, still near the door, had found her across the common room, both of her friends were sitting so closely that she realized they were trying to encircle her.

They were putting distance between the Death Eaters and her body, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she was grateful. Normally, she would have found their behavior totally annoying and way too chivalrous, claiming that she was able to defend herself, but there wasn't any time for that. Not now.

Seamus's stiff body brushed her other arm. "We're here. Don't worry," he murmured into her right ear, his breath warm on her skin. Ginny knew he was trying to reassure her but it didn't help at all. It only confirmed what she'd been anticipating: They were here for her. No one else.

Ginny was waiting for them to talk, to call her name. She knew by the way their cold eyes were looking directly into hers- and by the fucking sick smiles on their faces- that the next hour wasn't going to be pleasant for her.

The realization that she was going to have another reason to cry at night crashed into her hard and she began to shake.

Fuck.

She closed her eyes, but only for a second. She wouldn't allow herself more than that, because the idea of giving give them any satisfaction made her sick. Still, she needed it to try to regain control of her racing heart.

Ginny hated when she shook like that around them. She hated how her hands became sweaty, how fear made it difficult to swallow. The Carrows had a grip on her and it made her feel sick.

A trembling hand took gently her arm and she knew that It was Neville's. Neville always realized when she was trembling with fear or worry. He wasn't the best at comforting people, never had been in fact- but the truth was that Neville was everything she could've asked for in a friend.

There was just one person in the whole world she felt really safe with and she didn't even know if he was still alive. Still, Neville always tried to help her. He knew he would never replace the special link she'd shared with Harry since the chamber, but that hadn't stopped him from being there if she needed him.

It made Ginny want to hug Neville, to tell him that she appreciated the gesture. He already knew how she was proud of him, how he was an amazing friend. She'd told him many times.

She didn't dare to look into Neville's eyes, afraid the Carrows would infer something. Everybody knew they didn't have a problem with Unforgivables after all, and she wouldn't risk her friends. They'd never asked for this. The idea of being the recipient of one of those curses was a good reminder to not fuck with them for the moment, too. She knew damn well how they were able to play with her brain until she begged.

She didn't move from the couch until she heard what she was dreading, but she didn't miss the way everyone held their breath and stared at her. Some people looked relieved, but most of them seemed to pity her.

"Weasley. Come," ordered Amycus with a grin. "Come on pretty," he added when she didn't move," don't make me put another _foot_ in here. It's disgusting." He looked around, sniffing the air of the Gryffindor common room as a corner of his month pulled down in disdain.

The trio got up and slowly moved away from the couch, putting even more distance between themselves and the Death Eaters. Neville was still firmly holding her shaking arm while Seamus glanced around to see if there was a way out. He knew there wasn't, of course. Ginny knew it too. Nevertheless, that's what she, Neville and Luna had tried to teach in DA meetings; she was pleased Seamus has listened, at least.

Ginny swallowed nervously. The common room was quiet enough to hear the rushing wind outside.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, why do you want her? What do you want?" asked Seamus with a defiance in his eyes that Ginny had never seen. He seemed to realize what he'd doneand winced a little, but he didn't step back.

She took his big hand in her shaking one, squeezing it. This served the dual purpose of thanking him and telling him to shut his big mouth. She knew it was about her right now, and she wouldn't let anyone take the shot. Even if she was dying inside from fear.

"Oh. Hi, Mr. Finnigan. Care to join us tonight?'' snarled the sister with a laughter reminding Ginny of Bellatrix. Seamus only put his chin in the air and narrowed his eyes at the woman. Harry would be so proud.

"No thanks. And I don't think Ginny will-"

"Okay, I don't have time for that-" Amycus snapped, taking out his wand.

Neville was about to make a move himself, wand in hand, when Amycus suddenly shifted to a little girl with long blond hair who was definitely too scared to move away. In a second, he was holding her by the ear and pulling her chubby face to his filthy nose. He put his wand under her chin.

Ginny's breath instantly caught in her throat and she made a step towards the portrait hole. At the same time, Amycus twisted the little girl's ear. She cried out in pain, begging for her mother.

"You sick fuck-" began Seamus while Neville let out a "NO!"

Many other people protested too. But the loudest was Ginny.

"STOP! Stop! She didn't have anything to do with that! LET HER GO!" she screamed, angrier than ever. She would never allow a child to be tortured in front of her (physically or emotionally) without a fight; she'd made herself this promise in her first year, and she was damned sure to respect it.

She was ready to run to the girl but Neville and Seamus never let her go. The idea of biting them crossed her mind...

Amycus looked at her with a triumphant smile, his head cocked to the side. He fucking _knew_ that would make her lose it. She gritted her jaw, enraged.

The little girl, eyes squeezed shut, was sobbing uncontrollably, breaking everybody heart's in the process, and making Ginny realize she didn't have time, either. Nor she had a choice for that matter.

No. She never had.

"I want to go," she breathed, but nobody seemed to hear her.

Lavender gave her a sympathetic smile from across the room, almost like she'd finally heard her. She just knew Ginny wouldn't let anyone be tortured on her behalf, and she admired that. Lavender didn't know if she could have been strong like her. Still, she wasn't stupid; Lavender was a pureblood herself, and while she didn't know exactly what happened behind the door of the Carrows' office, she knew it wasn't a good place to be. She'd quickly realized detentions weren't boring and friendly when students had returned with bruises.

Knowing nobody had heard her the first time, Ginny looked into Neville's eyes. Seamus was still gripping her hand. She nodded faintly once she made eye contact with Neville. He seemed to want to protest, but no words escaped his mouth. The little girl continued crying, which only made Ginny want to vomit and end this quickly. There wasn't time for the boys to try to discourage her. The little girl's cries were as impossible for them to bear as they were for her.

Ginny shook her head firmly, a clear determination in her eyes that made her look like a warrior.

"It's okay. I-I'll go, guys. Let me," Ginny murmured to her friends with a trembling voice.

"No. Ginny. You can't. Please," said Neville, his arm gripping her arm to the point it hurt. His eyes were filled with distress and tears. " _Please_. Don't do that to us," he begged with a shaky voice.

Neville knew she would go, and it was killing him. The truth was that he would have gone too- and he was torn between what he needed to do.

"Er, are you mad lady? " added Seamus fiercely between gritted teeth. He took her shoulders and shook them, wanting to put some sense into her. "They looked like they wanted to kill you."

Seamus glanced at the man, running a hand into his hair - but never letting her go with his other hand. He finally looked into Ginny's eyes. "I'm not letting you go there. Fuck no," he said, seeming to have reached a decision. Neville nodded. "You know that. Me neither."

Amycus pretended to look at his watch and savagely pulled the little girl's ear to his chest. She screamed, panicking, and Ginny tried even harder to get out of Neville and Seamus' grip.

Other students were crying too at that point, fearing what they would have to witness this time.

"LET ME GO!" Ginny shouted with determination. But they didn't, too afraid for her safety. She was about to try to hex them like the best she could -since they were holding her hands- when Amycus spoke.

"YOU HEARD THE PRETTY LADY," he laughed, cupping a hand around his mouth to project his voice across the common room.

Ginny ignored him. "I won't let her be tortured. You know I'll go anyway," she said, hoping she'd made her point damn clear this time.

She finally succeeded in pulling Neville's arm off of her, and noticed she had red marks on her skin. At the same time, Alecto gave a heavy sigh. "Are you waiting for me to take another kid too, Pretty? My hands are free!" she said, wiggling her fingers in front of her face. Her tongue was between her teeth making her look crazier than ever.

Seamus began to panic. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he wanted the little girl to suffer -not at all- but he and Neville knew Ginny would never be the same if she went there.

They both knew it wasn't a normal detention, and knew how killing or kidnapping a Weasley were things that would make the family lose their shit- and maybe, _maybe_ , admit to things. Neville and Seamus had talked about it and knew they couldn't let that happen...not to the Weasleys.

So they had to find a way to not letting Ginny walk in there. They needed to buy time.

"Think about Ron, about Dean! Fuck, Dean,'' Seamus said. "He'll kill me Ginny! You know how he loves.. ugh. Please don't-" She felt a pang in her heart and tears rose to her eyes. Thinking about her ex-boyfriend (when nobody knew where he was) and her brother (who had left the wedding in a hurry) always did that. She'd never had the time to tell Ron just how much she loved him, despite everything. To tell Dean that he wasn't the problem. Not at all...that it was just not meant to be.

"Think about, about him Ginny. He wouldn't want-" began Neville, trying their last weapon. He was the closest to Ginny and didn't care to use it. Normally, he would have refused to use Harry to reach her.

There was a buzzing in Ginny's ears, probably because of the panic she was feeling from the girl's distress. Maybe also because of the storm of emotions inside of her.

Vivid green eyes behind round glasses popped into her head.

For a second, she felt her skin tingle, just like when Harry used to gently kiss her neck in the morning to tell her hello, or how he used to murmur in her ear that she was beautiful or that she smelled good. She missed him more than anything at that moment. She swallowed quickly, and then thought about a familiar and contagious laugh she used to hear at home. _Ron's laugh_.

Thinking about Harry and Ron helped her to calm down a little, but It wasn't enough. How _dare_ Neville use Harry? She wanted to scream at him that thinking about him was all what she did every damned minute of her life. She didn't need someone to make her feel cheap because she wanted to help a little girl.

Instead, she chose to ignore Neville and focused her attention on the little first year who needed her. She needed to go with the Carrows.

"I'm coming, sweetie. It's going to be okay," Ginny tried to reassure the little girl. She closed her eyes.

She turned to Seamus and dared him with a look to try to stop her again. Ginny felt like she was about to explode and felt a lump sliding into her throat, making it difficult to talk.

"But Ginny, please, they wouldn't want you-"

"They-They're not here," she said, stopping him. "Now I'm going. Let me go or I'll hex you. She needs me."

Neville glanced at Seamus and they seemed to finally accept the urgency. "I'm going to find McGonagall. I promise. Wait," Neville whispered to Ginny, caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Stay strong and wait for us," Seamus added.

She barely nodded, wanting to help the girl as fast as she could, but she was extremely grateful to have them as friends. She squeezed their hands and then turned on the spot.

Breathing deeply and wiping her hands on her trousers, she tried to calm herself, hoping the tears of panic wouldn't fall on her cheeks. She still felt a traitorous one running onto her dry skin.

Amycus licked the little girl's ear with a sick smile on his face, knowing he had won, and shoved her to the floor. She immediately ran into Parvati's open arms. She gently rocked the little girl, murmuring nonsense into her hair. Ginny was still advancing towards the two Death Eaters with her legs trembling and weighing a ton.

Alecto laughed maniacally, clasping her hands together and putting them on her chest in glee. "Come baby, we will have fun," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

The sister opened the portrait hole, and the students could hear the Fat Lady shouting about how they were horrible to traumatize a child like that.

Ginny turned one last time toward her friends, mustered the best fake smile she could, and disappeared behind the portrait hole, Amycus following along behind her.

* * *

When she entered their dark office, she was surprised to see Lucius and Draco waiting for them.

Draco, wearing his finest robes, was standing next his father. He smiled sweetly at her and she felt an urge to hex him like never before.

Lucius was sat at the desk like it was his own, and Ginny saw Amycus narrowing his eyes when he noticed it too. The brother apparently decided to say nothing and avoid any confrontation when his sister gave him a look.

Lucius tilted his chin into the air, like he wanted to showcase his superiority. Ginny saw disdain mirrored in his grey eyes, and he looked at her like she was a piece of trash. _The trash of the wizarding world_. This didn't bother her, though, since she was thinking the same about him.

The Malfoys told her to sit on the flimsy wooden chair in the center of the room, but Ginny wasn't going down without a fight. Her wand was out in a second, ready for whatever came. She wondered briefly if Harry would have thought she was crazy or if he would have been proud of her. Probably both. She bit the inside of her right cheek, and tried not to go there. Thinking about him wouldn't help right now. She needed to be totally in control of her emotions; the Carrows loved to see her lose control of them.

She had no chance -not since Lucius and Draco were there. She _knew_ that, and she wasn't going to delude herself-but she wasn't going to accept everything, either. There was no way she would do what the Malfoys and the Carrows wanted her to do.. Like she was their puppet. _I won't let them play with me_ , she thought, goosebumps appearing on her skin.

Ginny knew they were going to torture her like the other times, she just didn't know for what exactly this time. Or why the Malfoys were there. Had they heard something about Harry? Or was it Ron? Hermione? Were her parents okay? Her other brothers?

The Carrows looked at each other when they saw her wand out. Alecto snickered and rolled her eyes. Ginny's blood boiled.

"What do you think you're going to do with that, Weaslette?" Draco asked, his voice resounding in the room. He smirked at her, confident that nothing would happen to him. Not with _Daddy_ here, anyway. He was convinced she wouldn't do anything because they were too many of them.

Ginny noticed that he had shifted and crossed his arms on his chest, putting one foot on the big dark wooden desk in the corner of the office. Draco wanted to show her that he was in control. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

There was no damned chance they would succeed in getting her to sit her willingly.  
She needed to show them that the Weasleys were better than them, how they would never win even if they were trying to scare her or torture her.

 _Put the strongest out_. That's what Harry had said once in a DA meeting. "Always hex the strongest. It will be easier after to take out the others. Be bold. Don't hesitate or you'll be dead." His voice was clearer that ever in her head. Merlin, she missed him.

" _Reducto_!" she cried, pointing her wand at Malfoy senior. She succeeded in destabilizing him momentarily, but he was quicker than she hoped and casted a _Protego_ in front of his body.

"You little bitch!'' he roared, wand pointed in her direction.

Harry had told her once how Lucius was extremely dangerous. When this man was angry, he wasn't able to control himself; he'd nearly cursed Harry in a Hogwarts corridor when he'd released Dobby. The man was crazy.

" _Crucio_!" Malfoy cried in her direction, but she was ready. Ginny gripped her wand and she tried to cast her own shield, but her wand flew out of her hand.

The curse hit her in the chest, and immediately she felt like her skin had exploded into flames. She fell on the floor, eyes closed, screaming and writhing. She instinctively put her hands on her head, still turning on her sides, doing everything she could to make the pain stop. _Just make it stop._ It always gave her the impression she was going to die from pain, like she'd been suffering for hours. But like every other time, the curse stopped after a couple of seconds.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to regain her wits. This time, she didn't recognize the voice that cast the curse, but the pain was stronger than she'd ever felt. She screamed like she never had, arching her back up and pulling on her hair until the pain stopped again.

"I admire that, Ginevra. But never try that with us again, or you'll see we'll have no hesitation. We're not going to remain patient forever," someone said in a cold voice.

 _That voice_.

She opened her blurry eyes, looked at the ceiling and tried to catch her breath. The air burned her lungs. She knew she had to get up quickly and be ready for everything, but her muscles still hurt so fucking much. Licking her dry lips, she tasted blood, and realized she had bit them in pain. Ginny felt so weak that she had difficulties to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids felt heavy, she wanted to sleep...

She then turned her head a little to the side, with half-closed eyes, and finally noticed who had disarmed her and cast the second Cruciatus.

This face made her blood run cold. She felt her breathing becoming erratic. Fear nailed her to the ground, like there was a foot on her chest pressing harder and harder...

Voldemort was now into the Carrows' office. Bellatrix, her dirty curly hair full of knots, was standing just behind him, looking at Ginny with a crazed look and a wide smile. The Cruciatus was her favorite curse, and Ginny knew it.

Pettigrew was there too, looking less sure of himself than Lestrange. Making small steps and avoiding her eyes, he went to a corner and stayed there. Ginny felt such an hatred for the man who'd shared her home. She had once fed him, pet him. He'd even shared her pillow and slept in her bed a couple of times when she was around 9. She'd taken good care of a criminal, a coward, a traitor. Harry, James, and Lily Potter's traitor. She had loved a murderer. _Their_ murderer. How could Harry even talk to her?

Bellatrix stayed near her Lord, looking at him with admiration. "I see you started to play without me. That's not polite, Ginevra. Not at all," Voldemort said, turning Ginny's wand between his fingers. His red eyes were on her as he sneered.

"Why did she still have her wand in hands?" he asked, looking around. Ginny's eyes were on Voldemort -her eyes burned, she refused to blink-but she could see the Carrows' skin becoming paler and paler, anxiously shifting their feet on the floor next to him.

Her body was aching, making it difficult to even move a finger. But she had to _move_. Without even realizing it, she'd been placed in the wooden chair, her back hurting from the magical ropes holding her prisoner. Her wrists were tied on each side on the arms chair while her ankles were glued to the stone floor.

Voldemort advanced toward her, and she had difficulty breathing, like it was impossible to find enough air in the room.

He was hideous. His red eyes were terrifying, and the fact that he was looking more like a snake than a human was totally disturbing. Ginny was scared like she never had been. She'd known something horrible would happened tonight, but she'd never imagined Voldemort coming for her. She selfishly hoped Mcgonagall would arrive, but at the same time, the older woman had no chance against him. It was better Neville and Seamus didn't find her.

Her hands were trembling uncontrollably, pulling on the invisible ropes. She looked down and noticed how red her skin was around her wrist.

Voldemort put his cold hands on her forearms and pushed a little on her chair with his weight, making an irritating scratching sound on the floor. Then, he bent down low to her faces,and she could see how his skin was pale and grayish, letting the blue veins show on his jaw.

"I'm happy to see you again, Ginevra, " he said, but paused, backing up. "You're probably wondering why I'm here tonight. You see, young Malfoy provided me with some useful information this morning. Apparently, you and Potter are in a _relationship,_ and he would do anything for his lover. How noble of him. And how convenient for me."

"We're- we're not together."

But Draco wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! I'M SURE THEY ARE! THEY NEVER BROKE UP AT HOGWARTS!" He turned to his father, looking frightened. "I _swear_ father, I never heard about them breaking up. They were rumours they would marry since she was a Weasley and his best friend's sister. I swear! I didn't make it up!" he rambled desperately.

"SILENCE!" screamed Voldemort, making Draco flinch. "I don't care if they are together or not. It doesn't change anything in my plan."

Ginny weakly lifted her head catching Voldemort eyes. "I said we're not together. Not anymore. He doesn't care. He won't come. Don't waste your time."

"Oh, he still doesn't care about you? How sad. Does he still ignore you? I remember how you told me it was _so painful to be no one for him_ ," Voldemort mimicked. With a start, she realized that he'd remembered what she had written in the diary. Her heart began to pump furiously. _How_?

Voldemort noticed her realization and his smile widened. "Yes, _Ginevra_. This diary was a part of me, so everything you wrote is now a memory. Even if Potter destroyed the diary, he couldn't destroy the memories." He smiled with an irritating smugness. "I still remember how you told me how you were _so close_ to forgetting Harry and falling in love with me. I must admit that telling you I was a 12-year-old student of Durmstrang was clever. Oh, dear Ginevra...we had so much fun together. Don't you remember? Do you miss me?"

"You're insane," Ginny said without thinking. She heard Pettigrew gasp and thought she probably had a death wish.

"Indeed, maybe. Others call it being powerful, Ginevra," he replied with a laugh.

He was about to say something when the door opened, banging on the wall with a loud thud. "Idiots!" Snape roared. "I told you I wanted to know when you were giving a deten-" He abruptly stopped, his eyes wild, when he saw his master in the room.

"Severus. What a pleasure,'' Voldemort said, irritated. He turned his head toward the wooden door, where the new headmaster still looked stunned. "Do you want to join us? We were about to give to this pretty young woman the chance to serve our cause."

"Master, I beg your pardon. I didn't know you were there. I was just trying to do the precious work you gave me. "

" _I was just trying to do the precious work_. _Precious work_ , my ass!" mimicked Alecto.

"SILENCE!" said Voldemort for the second time, making Alecto, Draco and Pettigrew jump.

Lucius was still next to his son, his cane in one hand and his mouth in a fine line, making him look like a businessman. There was no doubt that the man had seen a lot with Voldemort; this situation was really serious for him.

Voldemort returned his gaze to Ginny. "Pettigrew, untie her right arm. Now."

"Y-yes, Master."

Pettigrew ran from his corner and Ginny noticed how difficult this seemed with his fat legs. She looked up with disgust once he was there, noting he'd never once looked in her eyes. There was a little line of sweat on his forehead. With his wand on her left arm, he mumbled something, and she felt the strong rope disappear from one of her arms. Pettigrew returned to his corner, avoiding any contact with her.

Voldemort advanced on her like he had _an idea_ , and Ginny realized, in horror, that she couldn't do anything; she was still bound with one arm at the rickety chair. He was so close to her that she could smell his hot breath on her cheek. "Dear Ginevra, do you know what your tender love told me when I had my wand on his head when he was just a baby?" Voldemort whispered to her, gripping her free arm with one hand.

Ginny closed her eyes in an attempt to concentrate on the sound of Harry's sweet mischievous laugh in her ear. She was trying to recapture every little moment she'd seen him happy. She remembered the day she had run to him in the corridor after Charms, and how he'd spun her around, grinning ear to ear. She concentrated on his eyes, dancing with incredible joy when she'd announced to him that she was, indeed, going to take the evening off and spend it with him and only him. The sweetest memories assaulted her mind and she tried to relive those magical hours spent in his dorm, _on his bed_ , with the heavy curtains closed on them...memories that still made her shudder at night.

On one blissful occasion, Ginny had tenderly run her fingers on his skin, caressing the arm supporting his head while he'd tried to study. He'd been sitting on his bed, and she'd been lying on her side next to him. Ginny had enjoyed the calm before the madness of the exams the next day as they'd listened to the sounds of crickets outside. They hadn't needed to talk, just comfortable around each other. Harry had glanced at her, and she had smiled at him, biting her lip. She knew she wasn't helping, but she couldn't stop, especially after she noticed how it made him shiver.

He had turned his head and had smiled shyly at her, clearly embarrassed by the effect she had on him, and she'd felt a wave of affection. In an instant, he'd been on top of her, his book cast aside, kissing her like she was cold water and he hadn't had a drink for days.

Shifting, he had placed open-mouthed kisses on her nude shoulder, one he could reach easily since she had borrowed his quidditch captain t-shirt for the night; it was a bit large for her.

He had reached the bottom of the t-shirt, trailing his calloused fingers on her rib cage and languidly caressing the skin under the elastic with his warm thumb. She wasn't even sure he'd noticed what he was doing at the time, even though he'd been well-placed between her legs. Oh how those kisses and touches had made her legs tremble in anticipation, how they'd made her head spin just thinking what they could do... it had made it difficult for her to think of exams or the war, but more importantly, it had made him forget about _all this_.

Voldemort wasn't stupid; he wanted to hurt her any way he could. Starting with Harry. And he knew that hurting her would hurt Harry. But she didn't want to hear what he had to _say_ about him.

Voldemort ran his rough fingers on her right arm, still held in his strong grip. All her memories of Harry evaporated and she felt an intense urge to vomit.

"He kept crying and repeating 'Mummy, Mummy, Daddy,' while he was looking at his dead mother." His grip tightened around her arm and her breath caught in her throat. It was impossible to know if it was from the pain in her arm, or the pain in her heart as she imagined scared little baby Harry, hair messier than ever, as he cried for his dead mother.

Voldemort laughed coldly, pleased that he'd affected her just like he had wanted to. "Oh Ginevra, maybe you'd like to see it by yourself?" He leaned back enough for her to see him grinning. "I remember you telling me how you'd wished you were the person who knew him the most. I could help you with that, you know. We're friends after all."

Voldemort put his wand on his temple and a ghostly filament appeared. Instinctively, she searched around to see if something else was happening, turning her head fast enough to feel her muscles hurt.

Draco was pale next to his father who, for his part, was looking at her with cold eyes. The Carrows and Bellatrix were grinning next to Peter Pettigrew who was still in his corner, biting his nails. Snape, eyebrows furrowed, was looking at her, and she wondered for a brief moment if she had imagined the pain in his eyes.

She turned her head toward Voldemort, realizing nothing was about to happen around her. By the time Ginny understood what Voldemort was doing with the filament, he was in her head, making her see what happened that famous Halloween night. It was his memory that he transferred to her head. All without a Pensive.

It took only a second for her vision to clear. Ginny saw beautiful Lily in Harry's room, crying and pleading with Voldemort to take her life, to let her baby live.

She shifted a little and, gasping, she saw her Harry wearing pyjamas with little brooms, his messy hair just like she had imagined it. He was trying to get out, putting his leg higher and higher over the barrier of his white crib. Her brave Harry. He was crying, screaming, asking for his daddy. James was probably already dead, Ginny thought, her heart squeezing in pain. Voldemort ordered to Lily to step away, but she refused, which didn't surprise Ginny; Harry was exactly like his parents. Voldemort, in a rage, screamed _Avada Kedavra_ and Ginny's eyes squinted from the force of the curse. Lily's body fell on the cream carpet with a thud, making the floor shake under Ginny's shoes.

"MUMMY! MUMMY! DADDY! MUMMY!" Harry sobbed, looking down at his dead mother. Her face was hidden by her thick red hair, so he couldn't even see her familiar face to reassure himself. His cries were so deep that they seemed to burn his throat.

When Voldemort approached Harry, she thought she was about to vomit, bile rising into her mouth. The baby backed off in a corner of his crib, putting his hands on his eyes and screaming. He was afraid. Harry was crying so hard that Ginny was sobbing with him by now.

She wanted to take him away, to protect him, to run away. It was the most painful thing she'd seen in her life. She could have _killed_ Voldemort in that moment. Ginny knew exactly what was about to happen and closed her eyes, not wanting to have those images in her mind for the rest of her life. But even as she closed her eyes, she saw the scene under her eyelids. Voldemort's memory was in her now. _Forever_. She couldn't avoid it.

"It's between you and me, now, Harry," Voldemort said to the baby, lifting his wand.

"Mummy! Mum-"

The last thing she saw was Harry's wet face surrounded by a green light.

She returned to Hogwarts, head pounding, and vomited on the stone floor to her right. She heard Bellatrix laughing hysterically somewhere in the room and she retched again. Sobbing, Ginny felt her tears falling uncontrollably on cheeks and she bit her chapped lips, hoping to regain control of herself.

Voldemort smirked at her in triumph and leaned back, seeming unbothered by the smell of her vomit. He caressed her wet cheek with cold fingers, making her muscles twitch in disgust. She was breathing heavily and felt her mouth watering, a prickling sensation on the inside of her cheeks. Ginny put her tongue on her palate, pressing hard, to keep herself from vomiting again.

"You don't know where you belong Ginevra. Not since our meeting. You're different now, I know. You felt like you're lying to them every day, letting them think you are a good girl. But I can see that you are lost inside. You're still searching, searching to find the right place for you. And Ginevra, I know the real you. I'm the only one who really knows you. I can help. You are a lot like me."

Her dry mouth curled in disgust. "I'm not like you. I'm _nothing_ like you. I'm- I'm not a monster," she whispered defiantly.

"Are you sure, Ginevra? Are you sure you never killed a living soul? Or maybe, petrified someone? Oh! Or released a monster on children?"

Ginny glared at him.

"You see Ginevra," he continued. "Because of you, I lost something really important. Really _really_ important. I could say that- that it broke me. And you see, I don't intend to forgive you, no. I want to make you pay. I think that the only way to make it fair would be to break you too, don't you agree?" he asked, while Bellatrix jumped excitedly. Voldemort stood straight in front of GInny, looking at her with an odd, menacing smile, like he was about to play.

"When Draco came to me, I found the perfect plan for revenge. You see, I wasn't going to come to you at first. I didn't care about a pathetic person like you, I didn't have time for that. But now that I know how you are precious for Potter, you're much more interesting," he said. "I know exactly what to do with you, how to make you both suffer." He paused for what seemed an eternity. "I'll give you a precious Christmas gift Ginevra, and now, you'll _never_ be able to forget me."

Voldemort strode towards her again and this time, he put his mouth near her ear, his breath hot on her skin. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

"I'll make you one of us," he whispered. "I feel generous this year."

Ginny gasped, her mind in shock, while she was still trying to comprehend what he intended to do.

 _No. NO. He can't. He can't. He can't_ , she chanted in her head.

Panicking, she tried to shake her hand from his grip, but he just gripped her harder, digging his nails painfully into her skin.

He searched her eyes. "I wonder how your mother will react when she sees the dark mark on you? I really hope she will be proud of you, Ginevra. It's quite an honor," he said, turning her hand face-up. Ginny knew what he was about to do, so she tried again to pull her hand out of his grip, but Lucius arrived, holding her in place by her shoulders. She could no longer move her upper body

Bellatrix laughed cruelly and moved next to her. "Oh _no_ no. Is the little baby afraid right now? Do you want Mummy?" she mocked.

Snape frowned at Bellatrix and turned to his master. "Master, I intend no disrespect to your idea, but I wonder if Miss Weasley won't have access to important information since she's led resistance meetings. Maybe the Dark Mark isn't the best way to punish her considering-"

"YOU! How _dare_ you try-" began Bellatrix, outraged that a servant was doubting her master's plans.

"Ginevra will have the Dark Mark, Severus. But I'll make it special, just for her. She will come only when I call her, only when I want her there." He leaned towards her, proud. "And you won't have the choice, I dare say."

Lucius took her ferociously by the hair and lowered her head back to look into his eyes. "It will probably hurt a little. Happy Christmas, little bitch."

She glanced at Draco, who stared at her with pity. A tremor of fear moved through her, making her breathing even more shallow than it already was. The last thing she saw before pain engulfed her senses was Bellatrix's thick dark hair moving in front of her eyes.

Thirty minutes later, she was on her way to common room, and saw Neville and Seamus with McGonagall. The boys took her under her arms to help her walk while an outraged Mcgonagall went to see Madam Pomfrey.

She never told them what happened, opting to tell them that It was just the Cruciatus again. Pomfrey, worried, gave her a potion for the pain, like every time, and asked her to come to the infirmary. Ginny stubbornly declined; she desperately needed to sleep in Harry's bed tonight. There was no way she wouldn't.

Once they were alone in their dorm, Neville and Seamus, glanced at her, looking unsure and worried. With a nod, she quickly went to the loo and put on Harry's quidditch captain T-shirt, avoiding looking at her burning arm.

The boys were already in their beds, the candles in the room still lit, when she exited the loo. Climbing into Harry's bed, she bade them goodnight, and after some minutes, she thanked them for what they'd done. They gently smiled at her, fully aware that something awful had happened, and Seamus told her to try to sleep.

It was only when she heard them snoring that she allowed her tears to fall on Harry's pillow. She put his t-shirt over her nose, thankful she'd cast an extended charm to keep Harry's scent on it since August. At the time, she'd thought she was a bit nuts, but there wasn't a night she had regretted it, least of all tonight. She never had needed his strong arms and reassuring look so much.

Wiping at the corner of her eyes, she heard Neville turn on his bed and her eyes fell on her arm, not quite believing that the ugly skeleton was really there. But it was. And maybe forever. Shame slammed into her.

 _No_. She wouldn't tell them what Voldemort had given her for Christmas.

* * *

"It's between you and me, Tom," Harry said, turning in circle. Voldemort smiled and lifted his wand, but Harry was ready, waiting for his first hex. He was about to cast a _Protego_ when Voldemort put his wand on his Dark Mark.

At first, Ginny's mind didn't register the pain; she was too absorbed by the horrible scene in front of her. She couldn't look away from the brave man she loved, the one she'd thought was dead just a moment ago. Her heart was about to burst when the burning sensation on her arm increased dramatically. She gave a loud piercing cry, clutching her arm to her chest and falling to her knees.

Harry recognized Ginny's voice and quickly turned towards her. He knew exactly where she was, having spotted her flaming hair in the crowd while he was turning around with Voldemort. At the sight of Ginny suffering, his eyes widened in panic.

He was about to run to her, to ask her where she was hurting, when he noticed that the Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Neville and Seamus were all at her side. Mrs. Weasley, who was the closest- she'd been unable to let Ginny out of her sight since her encounter with Bellatrix- was near her daughter instantly. She held Ginny in her arms, and with terror in her voice, she screamed at her husband to do something, _anything_.

Harry wanted to be the one holding her and asking her what was wrong. He debated what to do as fear gripped his heart, but he didn't have time to act; a curse hit his leg and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"HARRY!" he heard Ron, Bill and Hermione shouting.

Harry saw that Bill was looking at Voldemort with a murderous expression on his face. What Harry didn't know was that the day Ginny'd come home for the holidays, everybody had noticed that something was odd with her. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red, but from lack of sleep or tears, she'd never answered. She looked sick.

The first couple of days, Molly'd insistently asked what was wrong, demanded to know why she was staying in her room, why she wasn't eating. She was already so worried for her children that she hadn't needed Ginny to complicate things. They'd all thought that Ron's absence had something to do with her behavior. Molly suspected the fact that Harry wasn't there-and that nobody knew if he was all right- was also one of the reasons why her precious daughter was so depressed.

Ginny had said nothing, not wanting to worry her mother more than she already had, but more importantly not wanting to leave Neville alone, since Luna probably wouldn't be returning. She knew that if she'd said something, her mother wouldn't let her return, either. She didn't want to see their faces looking at her in horror and wondering if she was telling the truth about the Mark.

In her heart, she knew that her family wouldn't do it, that they would know she'd been forced into it. But her _head_ didn't know that. She'd been conflicted, and everything had been so hard that Christmas. So she'd returned to school, thinking that she would read every book she could in the Restricted section to find a way to remove it from her arm.

When she'd come into the dimly-lit kitchen one evening over Easter holidays, Molly, who'd been cleaning the counter, had turned towards her daughter. She'd been about to berate her for how she'd been acting these days, still acting like she had at Christmas, when she'd noticed Ginny's tears falling from her cheeks without cessation.

Arthur had noticed it too, and had put his newspaper on the table, uncrossing his legs. Ginny'd been in Molly's arms in a second, while her father had looked at them with worry, glancing at Aunt Muriel's sleeping form in her chair. Wanting to know what was happening to his baby, but unwilling to make the first move and ask, he'd prepared a cup of tea for her.

She'd told them everything after she'd finally come to the decision that keeping inside was exactly what Voldemort wanted. The idea that maybe- just maybe- there was a chance to get rid of it gave her the courage to admit everything. It was something that she hadn't wanted to do some days ago, something she'd wanted to cope with herself, just she had for everything before. She'd been about to do the same thing she'd done in her first year, to keep everything inside...but no. She was cleverer than she was at eleven years old. She'd had to confide in someone, this time.

After her mother had calmed down enough to talk, her father had called Bill without checking if it was a reasonable hour or not. As a curse breaker- and the only one they really trusted- Bill was their best chance. Kingsley had come the next day, to verify that she was telling the truth, asking Ginny so many questions that her head spun. Her father had just try to calm her upset mother somewhere else in the house.

They'd worked hard, but they'd never found a way to remove it.

Molly had never let her return to Hogwarts now that she knew what had actually happened. Ginny'd tried to explain to her that making her a prisoner in a house that wasn't even hers wasn't helping, that she'd needed to do her part at Hogwarts. She'd needed to help Neville and all the other people. Molly hadn't wanted to hear anything, though, and her father was clear that she hadn't a right to step foot outside.

Until the battle. When she did that, anyway.

It lasted less than a couple of seconds, but for Harry, if felt like hours; his heart was in agony, fear gripping it so strongly that his mind was a mess. He tried to get up, but the pain from the curse was too strong. His leg was bleeding. There was a dark wet circle on his jeans.

But he didn't have a choice; he needed to help Ginny, who was still screaming.

When he turned his head again, bracing himself for the impending pain, she had disappeared. Everyone shouted their surprise when Ginny appeared next to Voldemort with all his Death Eaters.

Harry, who was positioned away from the madness, couldn't even see Voldemort pointing his wand at her.

"GINNY! LET GO OF MY BABY! "

"GINNY! _NO_! YOU MONSTER, LET HER-"

"HARRY, GET UP! PLEASE HARRY. Don't, _don't_ let him win. Ron, we need-"

"DON'T LISTEN, HAR-"

But then Harry followed the paths of everyone's eyes. And he saw her. Ginny was standing next to Voldemort, pale and fragile-looking.

"NO!" he shouted, enraged and panicked. "LET HER GO!" His blood was pumping. _No_. He couldn't have her, too. _He couldn't_.

Everyone started screaming at once, voices rising higher and higher, until a dome appeared in front of him, trapping him, Voldemort, and Ginny inside as it silenced the crowd. The Weasleys, Hermione and his other friends ran to the dome, tapping on it with all their might and screaming things that he couldn't hear.

Harry stood with determination, putting his weight on his good leg as fury swelled inside his body. He would do anything to save Ginny from Voldemort. He felt like a lion in a cage, unable to do anything. He didn't want to hurt her in the process...but he needed to _act_.

Ginny stayed upright, and looked directly at him, strangely unperturbed. The Death Eaters weren't moving either, waiting for their master's orders.

Without breaking Harry's eye contact, Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny. Harry was about to _kill_ the bastard, could hardly wait a second more, when Ginny's sleeve lifted, showing her forearm to the crowd. Everyone outside the dome gasped in horror, and Harry's heart skipped a beat. He felt on the verge of collapse as the grip on his wand loosened.

The world had just ended before his eyes.

What? No, _no_ , she can't be...

Voldemort caressed Ginny's chin and Harry didn't even see her flinch. "Did you know that your little girlfriend was on my side all along?" Voldemort snickered, magically amplifying his loud voice enough for everyone to hear. He cast a curse, but Harry dodged it.

"It was funny to hear her telling us how _stupid_ you were, how _into her_ you were, how the seduction had been easier than she thought. _Yes_. She begged me to get out of kissing you, you know," Voldemort said, and some Death Eaters laughed.

"But I said to her that it wouldn't have been as effective without a kiss here and there, don't you think, Potter? She was _disgusted_. She'd never been attracted to you. Those hours alone with you were all fake, a lie, a big, _big_ lie. She was serving me, making you weak and trying to get any information you could have given her. I could tell that she was _really_ committed. Such a sweet girl. But no, she never loved you, Potter. How could she possibly love someone weak like you?"

"You're..." Harry took a shaky breath, trying to calm the storm of emotions inside his chest. "You're lying," he accused Voldemort. "You're _lying_. She's not on your side. It's impossible!"

"Oh, but by all means, can you tell me why, Harry?"

"Because I know her," he stated. The Death Eaters all around Voldemort began to laugh, calling him _idiot_ and other names he didn't care to hear.

All he cared about was Ginny. He just wanted her in his arms again. After all those nights he'd spent watching her dot on the map, dreaming of her soft hands on his hair, of her gentle caresses…

He needed her safe, needed her to reassure him that what Voldemort said was a lie, that what they had shared was real, not only in his head. It couldn't have been only on his head.

No, It couldn't be true. She had become so important to him, she'd made her little way into his heart, warming his dreams. After everyone he'd lost, after how the Dursley had treated him, after all he'd lived through in his fucking life, Ginny's love _had_ to be real. He wouldn't bear the alternative. He knew her too much. They shared too much. She would have never done that. It was impossible. And It certaintly would kill him.

 _All_ this year, he'd had to fight for her, _for them_. He had fought and persevered to be able to see her again one day, to have her walk down the aisle to him and not a faceless man. It was a crazy dream, but it was the one that made him stay focused and alive. It was why he had returned- to _end_ this. For her. For _them_.

He looked at Ginny again, shaking and feeling like he was about to be sick, when something clicked in his head. He hadn't noticed it at first, too shocked from having to fight, but she hadn't blinked once since she'd been in there.

She was petrified. Voldemort cast a curse on her.

Harry cast a _Protego_ and dodged another curse. Everything made sense, he thought, as hope filled his chest. She hadn't been given a choice. Voldemort had given her the Dark Mark, the monster. What he had said wasn't true; she'd shared his feelings, she'd never acted. What they had was special. _Authentic_.

He couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips, and he took half a second to stare at her and mouth that he understood.

 _He knew_ , Ginny thought through the stunning spell. If she hadn't been stunned, she would have let out a sigh of relief. Harry _knew_ she wouldn't have done that. He _knew_ her. They understood each other perfectly.

But Harry's smile was a half second too late.

A green light hit him, and he fell face first on the floor- exactly like his mother had- his smile still on his lips.


End file.
